Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a motor step-out detection in a motor control device, a sheet conveying device, a document feeding device, a document reading device, and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method to control a motor, there is a known control method called a constant current control for controlling a motor by supplying an electric current having a previously determined magnitude to a winding of the motor.
In the constant current control, since a current having a previously determined magnitude is supplied to the winding of the motor regardless of an actual rotating condition of a rotator, a load torque applied to the rotator may exceed an output torque corresponding to a drive current supplied to the winding and the motor may be in a step-out state.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-263746 describes a configuration that a vibration sensor for detecting vibration is provided at a frame that fixes a bearing of a rotary shaft of the motor and a step-out state is determined based on a detection result of the vibration sensor.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-263746, the vibration sensor for detecting whether or not the motor rotation is abnormal needs to be provided, which leads an increase in cost.